


one way or another

by heatheninhiding



Series: eboys oneshots [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom George, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Smut, Top Alex, Wall Sex, they r both dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatheninhiding/pseuds/heatheninhiding
Summary: george loves going on dates, and alex loves to mess all of them up.
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Series: eboys oneshots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827814
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	one way or another

george has a date tonight.

he's proper excited - buttoned up shirt (one that actually fits him) and dark skinny jeans that make his thighs look good. he keeps asking alex if he looks alright, and it's getting on alex’s last nerve.

“you look  _ fine. _ jesus.”

george huffs, “i’m nervous, alright! she’s fit as fuck.”  _ she  _ being george’s date. george showed alex her instagram earlier, and she is indeed fit. not fit enough to warrant all the stress on george’s part, but that’s just alex’s own humble opinion.

maybe he’s a little bitter - so fucking what. he has every right to be, especially considering george was underneath him just last night.

he gets it, though. he and alex aren’t exactly official, so if george wants to remain on the dating market, so fuckin’ be it. doesn’t mean alex can’t be a bitter little fuck over it, though. and he always is.

he can’t help it, messing with him constantly. texting him while he knows he’s on dates, even calling him. sending explicit messages that are sure to leave him feeling hot and fidgety. it pisses george off in the short-term, but alex likes to think he makes up for it every time.

tonight is no different.

george leaves for his date, but not before alex pulls him into a deep kiss, practically knocking him off his feet. when he’s met with george’s wide-eyed stare after pulling away, alex grins at him, says, “just in case it’s the last time, innit? for old times sake?” george just rolls his eyes, shoves alex playfully before he’s out the door.

it’s half an hour later, and alex is restless.

he wonders if george is having fun. if the girl he’s with has a personality just as nice as her face. he wonders if george really likes her, if he’ll come home smiling ear-to-ear, hands clasped together, all giddy and buzzing with excitement at the prospect of a second date with her. it makes alex’s skin crawl, just thinking about it.

he wants george to be happy, more than anything else in the world. he can’t help it, though - the way his chest tightens when he lets himself imagine george happy with someone who isn’t him.

he’s suddenly whipping his phone out, pressing george’s contact before he can get too existential.

it rings, and it keeps ringing, and by the 10th ring it becomes apparent that george isn’t gonna answer. either he’s got his phone on silent, or he’s just choosing to ignore him.

he tries again, but to no avail. so, he settles for a text. an innocent enough  _ hey xx  _ followed by  _ how long you gonna be? _

it’s 8:30pm, and though he may not always act like it, george is a full grown adult - he doesn’t need  _ alex  _ of all people to boss him about (it’s usually the other way around anyways). but  _ still.  _ alex wants him home, all for himself and only himself.

he doesn’t get a reply, so he ups it a notch.

_ you looked amazing before u left _

_ shame i couldn’t fuck you like that, youll let me when you get back tho right? xxx _

george is gonna kill him.

sure enough, he’s getting an incoming call no more than 5 minutes later. he must’ve rushed to the restaurant’s bathroom, just to call him and tell him off -

_ “alex,”  _ he hisses down the line, and alex grins.

“yeah?”

“you are literally the worst person in the entire world,” he says, “i’ll be home soon, alright? just - fuckin’ hell,  _ stop  _ \- ”

“stop what?”

there’s a frustrated sigh on the other end, “don’t act all bloody innocent, you little rat.”

alex laughs. “you weren’t callin’ me a  _ little rat  _ last night when i was balls deep - ”

as expected, george hangs up.

he’s gone back to his date, presumably.

alex texts him again. anything that comes to mind; the most corny, cringe-inducing shite he can muster, just to get under his skin. he’s a prick, and he knows it, but there’s something bugging him, something that just won’t leave him be no matter what. a nagging feeling in his spirit, that won’t let him sit still, won’t let him leave george alone. even if it means irritating the shit out of one of his best friends. it would feel like giving up, and alex can’t do that. not when george means the most to him. for more than just sex. so much more.

turns out he didn’t need to send anything else.

it’s been less than 15 minutes, and the sound of keys turning in the lock makes alex’s ears perk up. george must’ve left immediately following the end of their conversation. alex  _ would _ wonder what happened, what exactly he’d said to his date, how he came up with an excuse to leave in the first place and  _ why  _ he did - he doesn’t care, though, not right now.

george is glaring when he shuts the door behind him, gaze full of heat and directed right at alex. “you fucking - ”

alex doesn’t let him finish, pulling him by his collar into a bruising kiss. george yelps, hands grasping at his hoodie as he’s pushed against the door. alex can feel him melt against his body, immediately giving in, and it makes his chest swell.

“you were saying?” alex whispers once they’ve pulled away.

george is panting, his eyes wide and mouth pink. “god, you’re so - you’re so fucking annoying,” but he isn’t glaring anymore, instead looking up at him with those big blue eyes and waiting for his next move. alex knows him too well, knows exactly what he wants and how he wants it. and he’ll give it to him, always.

“gonna fuck you against this door,” he unbuckles george’s belt, pulls his stupid jeans down his legs. “yeah? you want that?”

george shivers, nodding. his jeans are on the floor, and now his boxers are as well, and he’s desperately grasping onto alex’s shoulder for support as his leg is hitched up against his hip, thighs spread for alex to reach a hand in between.

he’s still open from the night before, and alex makes him spit onto his fingers (he thinks he could make george walk the plank no questions asked when he’s in this state, too submissive and obedient for his own good. he’d never, ever abuse his trust, though). george whimpers, head thrown back against the door as alex fucks two fingers in and out of him.

“enjoy your date?”

george frowns, too out of it to concentrate. “huh?”

alex smiles. “your date,” he curls his fingers, angling them so they hit that spot that makes george’s toes curl, makes him tear up and squeal his name. “how was it? good?”

“i can’t - believe you,” he chokes out. there’s sweat gathering on his forehead, his pretty mouth open around a sweet moan of alex’s name. he’s perfect, and alex wishes he could snap a photo of him right now.

“can’t believe what?” he slips his fingers out one by one, takes out his cock and makes sure it’s slick with enough precum before resting it against george’s entrance. george’s legs are up on either side of him, one arm around alex’s shoulder and the other up against the wall.

“can’t believe - you’re -“ he gasps, other hand flying over to his shoulder as alex pushes himself all the way inside, “ _ ooh-oh,  _ you’re - you’re so - ”

he wastes no time, fucks him against the door, pace fast and unforgiving. he lets himself bask in george’s high pitched moans, and the way he tries to keep his voice down, failing miserably.

the angle and the fact that they’re stood up means it’s difficult, but it’s so, so unbelievably good, and alex can’t get enough. george is tight and hot and so fucking perfect, the most nonsensical shit leaving his mouth that alex loves more than anything - because it means he’s doing a good job, if george is this incoherent.

“tell me how your date went,” alex pants into the space between them. “did you think about me? think about - coming home and letting me fuck you against this door? did you tell your date how much you love it when your roommate bends you over and pounds you?”

george shakes his head, face burning in shame. he can’t even find the words to deny it, too preoccupied with -  _ well,  _ the matter at hand.

he’s close, that much is clear, whines getting more and more high pitched. he’s clawing at his shoulders, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

alex keeps his eyes locked on his, slowing his pace but making sure his thrusts are hard, and deep, watching george’s eyes roll into the back of his head.

“al, i’m close, al,“ he gasps, “i’m gonna fucking -  _ fuck _ i’m gonna come -  _ please  _ \- ”

alex holds onto his thighs, keeps fucking him until his whole body is spasming, head thrown back against the door and neck on complete display for alex to suck amark into as he comes. he’s shaking, a long, drawn out call of alex’s name leaving his mouth, and alex never wants to hear him say his name any other way. it takes no time at all for him to follow suit, making a mess of george’s insides before pulling out and gently setting him back down on the floor.

he almost loses balance, hands reaching out to grab hold of alex’s arms before his legs can give way underneath him, send him toppling to the floor. alex simpers, knowing  _ he  _ did that. he hopes george will wake up limping tomorrow, a friendly reminder of this night.

“jesus.” george pants, leant back against the door now. “literally didn’t even make it all the way into the flat.”

alex snorts. they’re both still relatively out of breath, coming down from it all.

it’s a comfortable silence, alex watching as george puts his boxers back on. they share a little smile, and all of george’s anger from earlier has completely dissipated, nowhere to be found on his face. his cheeks are alex’s favourite shade of pink still.

“she was really nice, you know,” he says, quietly. “um, the date was - alright, until … ”

alex gives him a lopsided smile. “till i called?”

george returns his smile, “pretty much,” he exhales a laugh. “i’m glad you did, though,” he says, this time even quieter, eyes no longer looking up to meet his own. “i’m always glad when you do.”

alex doesn’t ask what he means by that. he’s already droopy-eyed, sleepy like he always is after sex. when they kiss, it’s soft and deep and it tastes like a promise. alex doesn’t think george will be going on anymore dates, not any time soon.

at least, not with other people.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to say other than ............ i haven’t written stuff in Months so this was most definitely rough 😃 but i hope yall enjoyed anyway <333:’)


End file.
